Ritsuka Tachibana
Ritsuka Tachibana is the main protagonist of Dance With Devils. She is the daughter of Maria Tachibana and Lord Maksis. Appearance Ritsuka has short brown hair, just past her ears with her fringe parted towards the right. She also wears a red hair clip on the right side of her head. Her eye colour is light brown. She also resembles her mother, Maria. Personality She is a strong, optimistic, and straightforward girl and is also very deluded. She cares very much for everyone she knows and doesn't like to see them get hurt. She even says, "I hate watching people hurt and be hurt." She also is shown to hate being left in the dark about everything, and believes that everyone is their own person, not an object to be toyed with. She was very upset when Rem called her a pawn, and later said that she wasn't just a pawn but a "person with a heart." She is also shown to be very forgiving to those who harm or lie her though she may have a hard time trusting them again. In episode 7, when Lindo flies into a blind rage he slices her cheek, yet she hugs him immediately after he calms down, telling him everything will be alright. In the dream which was shown to her by Shiki's power she began to tremble because of some fearful memories, the man in that dream might be her father. In episode 10, she finds a certain peace in knowing that it is because she is the demon king's daughter that everything has happened to her family; there was "something weird" about her as well. However, she also feels extremely guilty as a result of knowing that it all happened because of her and what she is, and she goes temporarily numb when she learns the truth. She also proves to be extremely brave and selfless, willing to go with Jek to Lindo's father and her uncle, the vampire king, Lord Nesta. She is willing to sacrifice herself to protect the ones she loves and cares for, be they human, vampire, dhampir, exorcist, fallen angel, or devil. Proving that, while she may not possess the magical abilities of the others, she is very brave, with a strong inner iron and moral fiber. In episode 11, she express her desire for things to be as they were before the grimoire, even naïvely believing that she could return to such times. However, this ends the moment she remembers that Azuna is dead. She is also surprised when the devils and Lindo arrive to save her, but she is touched when they all confess their love to her in the song "Crazy About You." History Ritsuka is in her second year of high-school and attends Shikō Academy. Her mother, Maria, raised both her and her cousin, Lindo by herself after their father mysteriously disappeared. When Lindo goes to study abroad in England, she remains in Japan with her mother. Ritsuka then lives a peaceful life with Maria until she discovers that several of her male classmates at school are actually Devils and her life falls into ruins... Ritsuka is actually the daughter of the king of devils, Maksis. She and her father may end up having a relationship similar to Nesta and Lindo. Trivia * She enjoys oil painting, and is part of the Art Club. * It's revealed that the grimoire resides inside of her. * It is confirmed that she is in love with Rem in episode 8 until the next episode when she decides to forget her feeling for him since he injured Lindo and believes that he just wanted the grimoire. * In episode 10, it is revealed that she not fully human, but a half-devil, half-human and the daughter of Maksis. * According to Jek, she is the first human born of royal devil blood in 615 years. * Since she was born with royal demon blood, and her father is the demon king, this technically makes her the princess of the demon realm. * She is in a love triangle will all the devils, her cousin, and Roen Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans